God of Nothing
by Dreaming Rain
Summary: Light has been doomed to an eternity of oblivion. But he's not about to let that get him down.


**I don't know what came over me, but I've actually sent this here. sighs**

**Please don't take it seriously. I'm crazy. ****But now that you've come this far, you might as well read it. If you want.**

**Disclaimer: Death Note is not mine. But you already knew that (I think).**

* * *

Darkness. He couldn't see anything, no matter which way he turned. His senses threatened to close down, reducing him to a shell of a human. Not that he was exactly a human at the moment, seeing that he was…well…dead.

That got him remembering what had happened and how he died. And that had him burning up in his anger. It was actually nice to be able to let his emotions have a free range with no one there to see him.

* * *

A few eons later (or a few days later, there wasn't really any concept of time around there) Light regained his composure and his sanity. If this nothingness was his destiny…then he would at _least_ be the god of this nothingness. Alright, so there was no one to lord it over, but it would be better than sitting here doing nothing, becoming a part of the nothingness around him.

'_It is useless Light Yagami.'_

The voice rumbled around, its source unidentifiable.

Light raised an eyebrow. 'And you are?'

'_It matters not what I am. I exist, that should be enough for you.'_

'You exist…I see,' Light mused. 'And what else exists here?'

'_Nothing exists here Light, nothing!'_ And mocking laughter ensued.

Light waited impatiently for the Voice to finish. 'You exist,' he pointed out in a bored tone. 'And I exist.'

The Voice seemed miffed at being contradicted. _'You do NOT exist, Light! Nothing exists here. This is the nothingness to which you have been damned by your use of the Death Note!'_

Light sighed. 'Alright, alright so I don't exist. Is there anyone else around here that doesn't exist like me?'

The Voice would have narrowed its eyes if it had any. _'Are you mocking me, boy?'_

'What do you think?'

'_I think you're overreaching yourself! There is no one and nothing here, I tell you! Nothing! Now drown in despair the way you were doing some time ago!'_

'So there's _some_ concept of time here too,' Light noted in a pleased tone. 'Alright, that's enough to work with. Mr. Disembodied Voice, I will now be taking over this world.'

The voice sounded panicked. _'There is no world I tell you!'_

'Have it your way then…I'll be taking over this world that isn't here. Better?'

* * *

'Do all Death Note users end up in the same areas, or in different ones?' Light inquired, walking in no particular direction.

'_I'm telling you there's no one-'_

'_Without_ your usual rants, please.'

The Voice groaned. '_I don't know,'_ was the sullen answer. _I can't exactly see anything in this dark, can I?'_

'And you can't sense presences either?'

'_What do you think I am, a god?'_

'No, you're voice isn't impressive enough.'

'_WHAT?! I will have you know I am famous for my voice! It's considered to be my best feature!'_

'Obviously, since you have no other features.'

'_YOU MEANIE!'_

Light shook his head, ignoring the Voice's outrage. 'Let's see,' he said to himself. 'Misa used the Note…she'll be here when she dies.'

He allowed himself a shudder.

'And the other one…Mikami. I wonder if he's dead or not. Oh well. But what about the past users of the Death Notes? They must be around here somewhere…'

'_You won't find them.'_ The Voice seemed distinctly more cheerful now.

'Oh and why not?'

'_Because they're all drowning in despair and misery.'_

'And why is that?'

'_Because we remind you of all that happened in life.'_

'There are more of you?'

'_One for each person.'_

Light sensed an opening. 'That's illegal,' he sad, smiling slyly. 'I could have you sued and removed from your job for that?'

'_Huh?'_

'This place is _nothing_. It's not Hell. So how come you're torturing people here?'

'……_Because they're evil?'_

Light waved a hand impatiently. 'That doesn't matter, the point is that they're promised an eternity of oblivion, not an eternity of mental suffering. You're overstepping your duties.'

'……_Hah, don't try to outsmart me! There's no court here, how do you plan to sue us?'_

'I'll take the case to God,' Light replied smoothly. 'You and the rest of the Voices will be removed from your posts permanently.'

Now the Voice began to panic. It had never been the brightest of Voices to begin with. '_No, no please don't! We were just trying to do what's right!'_

'Isn't that too bad,' Light replied callously. 'Now, I can either have all you Voices removed form your posts…or we can come to an amicable compromise.'

'_Which would be?'_

Light smiled evilly.

* * *

'Welcome to Light-topia!' the receptionist chirped brightly. 'So you're a past user of the Death Note?'

The young man nodded miserably. 'I…I actually regret it now! I'm so sorry!' He fell onto his knees, sobbing.

The receptionist rolled her heavily mascaraed eyes. 'Look, you've already done it, so there's no point moaning about it. You're here now and you better shape up if you don't want our god Light-sama-praise-him-forever to get mad at you.'

'Eh?'

'Here in Light-topia, everything is a paradise!' the receptionist beamed, waving a hand around.

The man hesitated. 'Uh……but there's nothing there.'

'That's the point! There's nothing! And nothing is everything or something like that. Light-sama-praise-him-forever makes a speech once in a while explaining that, just hear it and you'll understand.'

'I…uh…alright.'

She leant forward conspiratorially. 'And don't litter, he's pretty strict about perfection.'

The young man didn't point out that it was impossible to litter nothing but just nodded uncertainly and walked off in a random direction.

* * *

'_I could have you sued for turning this place into Heaven.'_ The Voice was stilly trying desperately to regain authority. And failing.

Light smiled as he fixed his (imaginary?) tie. 'No, because there's really nothing here. They just _think_ something's here. It's all in their heads.'

'_But…but-'_

'Now be a good Voice and see where Amane Misa is.'

'_She's heading here right from where you're facing.'_

'Then it's time we leave. Now.'

* * *

**That was pointless, but oh well. It was actually sort of fun to write. XD**

**So…um…kudos to you if you've made it all the way down here (assuming you read it through). Cookie for you! **

**If you review, I'll look upon you as the greatest being on this planet. Sorta. XD**


End file.
